Red-Blaze Pup
The Red-Blaze Pup is one of Balto and Jenna's pups who appears in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. It is unknown what it's name. Appearance and Palette Movie Appearances and Storyline Character Summary Red-Blaze Pup is one of the six pups that Jenna gives birth to in Balto 2: Wolf Quest. He seems to have spent the first weeks of his life at Rosy's house, while spending some nights with his father, Balto. He enjoyed playing with his siblings on the beach by Balto's boat, and by the river. At eight weeks old, he is adopted by a little girl in Nome. It is unknown what Dingo's current status is. Balto 2: Wolf Quest Birth Balto reaches Jenna's house and finds that she has given birth to six pups. They move close to her and begin suckling. Balto gazes at them fondly and tells Jenna that they're so beautiful just like her. Puphood The next scene shows Balto playing with the Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings at the beach. They all run toward the water, likely to play in it. After Balto wakes up from his dream, he finds Jenna sitting by his boat while Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings play behind her. Jenna reminds Balto that he's watching the pups that day while she and Rosy go on a picnic. When Balto comes down to join them, Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings jump on Balto and yap happily as they play. Red-Blaze Pup is pulling on Balto's ear. They pause as Aleu yaps at them and wags her tail. She runs off toward a post in the sand, and Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings leave Balto and follow her excitedly. Balto and Jenna watch them before Balto turns to her and suggests that Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings spend the night with him, and then the next day they can all go on a picnic. Jenna gently reminds Balto that the next day is when the pups will find their new homes. Though missing his blaze, Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings are playing together as Balto sadly says that they're only eight weeks old and asks what the hurry is. Jenna sympathizes with him. Just then, Boris runs over and calls to the pups to come to "Uncle Boris". Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings cheer "Uncle Boris!" as they run over and tackle him. Boris lets out a squawk. As the pups pull on Boris along the shore, Jenna tells Balto that she was their age when she was adopted. Balto says that he doesn't think he can let them go yet. Boris is seen being tossed into the water by the shore, yelling that they're tickling him. The pups laugh as they run over and bite and pull on him. He yells "That's my wing!". Jenna tells Balto that each of their children have their own lives to live. The pups continue to pull on Boris as he yells at them to let go. Jenna tells Balto that it's their job to love them, and then pauses before adding that if they wait until they're older it'll be harder for them to find homes, as humans have a soft spot for puppies. Balto sadly says that he does too. Jenna reminds him that all their humans will be from around Nome. Jenna leaves to meet Rosy and tells Balto to enjoy the pups, then adds to watch out for their teething. Boris yells "No kidding!" As the pups nip and pull on him. Balto goes over and tells them that Boris isn't a chew toy. Red-Blaze Pup and the other pups let go of Boris and happily run back onto the beach toward the post. As Aleu runs to join her siblings, Boris comments that the other pups look just like dogs. As Balto and Boris talk about Aleu, Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings are jumping around and playing on the beach. Aleu stands on the post and howls, and the other pups surround it and look up at her happily. Adoption Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings are sitting in a crate with a sign that says "Free Pups to Good Homes". They are to be adopted that day. Aleu is howling, and Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings look desperate for her to stop, as they're crouched covering their ears with their paws. After Dingo is adopted, Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings call out "goodbye!" to him. As children begin adopting his siblings, he is seen looking around sadly, either missing his siblings or anxious to get a home. When another child comes along, Red-Blaze Pup bounces up hopefully, then watches sadly as one of his siblings is chosen instead. A moment later, a little girl picks up Red-Blaze Pup, and says "He's so cute! Oh, I love you!" As she hugs him, and he smiles happily. He is seen being carried away, the girl skipping away happily. Flashback Red-Blaze Pup and his siblings are seen again briefly when Aleu swims over to join the Wolf Clan. Balto remembers playing with Aleu and her siblings on the beach. Balto 3: Wings of Change Gallery Baltopups2.jpg Baltopups3.jpg Baltopups4.jpg Baltopups5.jpg Baltopups6.jpg Baltopups7.jpg Baltopups23.jpg Baltopups25.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Wolf Quest Characters Category:Dogs